


As I Wait For You

by Verytiredart



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Other, Self Care, Where in the world is fucking byleth?, not character death its fine they're fine just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verytiredart/pseuds/Verytiredart
Summary: Dimitri is lost without his former mentor and lover. With no one to trust or fully rely on, Dimitri must find an outlet for all of this stress.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri/hidden unit, dimitri/gender neutral byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	As I Wait For You

Dimitri slammed the door to his chambers with enough force to shake its very frame. Another battle- _lost_. And with every loss his forces were crippled both in numbers and overall morale. A part of him felt that without Byleth’s presence and guidance…. That continuing any attempt at forging a better future for the Blue Lions would be hopeless. But another part of him knew that he needed to keep going so maybe, just maybe, he could one day reunite with his lost love and press on, and fight as one. Yet every day, every goddamn battle that passed without Byleth, these opposing thoughts warred with each other just like the lion would with deer and eagle alike. Yet while each mental battle always ended in a draw, the blue lion would come out feeling like he was the one defeated.

Dimitri had no outlet for his frustrations until he saw his cape draped around him in a nearby mirror- the same cape that he always draped around his person when he would ride into every deciding battle. Besides Byleth, this cape was the closest thing to Dimitri that provided comfort, protection- and most importantly- it was something he could trust in and hold onto just like his absent love.Taking it off himself he admired the warmth and softness it always had. And as he looked on a very fond memory suddenly came to him: one of him and Byleth getting caught in a sudden storm and being forced to take shelter somewhere separated from both allied and enemy forces. He remembered the way that Byleth shivered, absolutely drenched from the torrential rain. He didn’t even hesitate to remove his cape and wrapped the blue garment around his joy in the hope that the warmth of the cape would keep Byleth from getting sick. It was one of those simple, intimate moments that was so easily overlooked; but given the circumstances- Dimitri was now starving for a moment like that to come again. 

This hunger in him finally caused something to snap inside of him, and the rest of his armor came off of his body- physical and metaphorical. He took his fur-lined cape, with a strange sort of resolve, straight towards his bed. As he lowered himself onto the bed he began to bundle it up. At first he simply held it against his fair and fit form as he basked in the trapped warmth it still held from its owner. Then he started picturing his sweet Byleth in different forms: some were simply wholesome like the one of the storm; while others were more carnal, with Byleth writhing underneath Dimitri as he’d taken them on the training grounds with only the cape underneath them to provide any sort of comfort as the blue lion would snap his hips quickly and roughly into Byleth. After letting his imagination run wild for a bit and a few deep breaths… He flipped himself on top of his cape.

He started off by nuzzling gently into the fabric in an attempt to mimic how he usually would against Byleth’s neck. After a brief moment of this mimicry Dimitri then started rubbing his pelvis gently into the cape with a soft, tentative rhythm as he didn’t know how to feel about doing this kind of act with… fabric instead of an actual human being. However, his cock did not share his reluctance as it slowly but surely receiving the stimulation well and becoming harder with each thrust. As his pleasure started to outweigh his unease, Dimitri started slipping back into his many fantasies of Byleth easily. He pictured that instead of thrusting into his cape it was Byleth’s sweet and tender warmth that just squeezed his cock so perfectly- a sensation he had gone without for far too long. He listened for the gasps and mewls that existed only in his head; deciding that he needed to drive himself over whatever brink necessary to cum as hard as he used to when united with his lover. 

With the blue lion’s cock now unbearably hard from the combination of imagery and motion: Dimitri picked up his pace and was now driving himself faster and deeper into his beloved cape with the only resistance being the mattress underneath- which only further drove Dimitri mad with lust with the increasing pressure on his pink, swollen head. This pace became painful for him in just a few short moments however as he felt he just couldn’t get over that peak that he knew would bring him to an absolute climax. Dimitri had no choice but to take on his role as a lion as he let out a primal roar, crumpled up his cape even further, and started jack-hammering himself into the folds of the fabric even harder; pretending that he was reclaiming what was his. _His Byleth. His joy. His love that would scream in delight as he fucked them relentlessly._ His hips snapped back and forth, almost a blur at this point, with his hands in a death-like grip on whatever loose fabric he could get to in his lust-filled daze. He didn’t care who heard him- everyone in the keep will know the lion’s satisfaction tonight!

Not even realizing how close he was to his release, Dimitri soon let out another roar that was one of both surprise and feral bliss. Although the lion couldn’t hear anything except the blood pumping in his ears as his cock started pumping out his release. Thick, white ropes of cum were now shooting out of his member and started coating his blue cape as if it were a fine paint, with one or two rogue streaks dripping and blending in with the now whiter fur. He could only stare at this point as he watched his cum spray out of him with reckless abandon until the one final dot of cum dripped out from him. With his breathing ragged and the last of his energy spent, Dimitri collapsed onto the soiled cape- not caring about getting his own cum on him as he mentally thanked his cape for its help right before he slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

_*Dimitri’s cape is now an S-supporting rank!*_

**Author's Note:**

> YEET my first completed fanfic also hey Alyssa you're welcome.


End file.
